


Соединяя точки

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт, Лестрад и Шерлок делают разные неожиданные открытия, а Лестраду к тому же напоминают о не самом его приятном знакомом из далекого прошлого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соединяя точки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Joining the Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706596) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Бета: Байба  
> Ссылка на оригинал: http://archiveofourown.org/works/706596

_Январь 2009_

— Ты рано! — с нескрываемым удовольствием сказал Лестрад.

Он смотрел только на Майкрфота и едва заметил, как ушла Фатима, осмотрев квартиру. Однако как только дверь за ней закрылась, Лестрад шагнул вперед, прижимаясь к Майкрофту, и поцеловал его.

Майкрофт, державший в руках по пакету, неторопливо поцеловал его в ответ. Лестрад нежно куснул его нижнюю губу и всосал ее в рот, а затем просунул руки между пальто и пиджаком Майкрофта и положил ладони ему на зад, ласково массируя его.

Майкрофт одобрительно промычал и скользнул языком по языку Лестрада.

Вот теперь он чувствовал, что вернулся домой.

— У тебя зонтик в кармане или ты так рад меня видеть? — пробормотал Лестрад, не отрывая взгляда от Майкрофта, когда они немного отстранились друг от друга.

Майкрофт застонал, как от боли.

— Хорошо, что у тебя уже есть основная работа.

— Да, комедиант из меня всегда был никудышным? — без тени раскаяния ответил Лестрад. — Есть шанс, что в каком-нибудь из этих пакетов есть еда?

— Ни единого. Однако я принес подарки, — с этими словами Майкрофт протянул Лестраду два полиэтиленовых пакета явно не из магазина для богачей.

— Я вижу. Резиновые сапоги. Право, не стоило. — Но уже через секунду любящее выражение исчезло с его лица так быстро, что это было даже смешно. — О боже, ты же не посылаешь меня за город, так?

— А ты бы поехал? — с искренним интересом спросил Майкрофт.

Он снял пальто и повесил его на шляпную вешалку, которую они купили в предыдущие выходные в магазине антиквариата, специализирующимся на викторианской эпохе.

— Скорее всего, — смирившись с судьбой, отозвался Лестрад. — Но раз ты не собираешься  пользоваться своим положением, то, рискуя быть неблагодарным, все же спрошу: для чего ты купил мне резиновые сапоги?

— Согласно прогнозу метеорологической службы, эта неестественно теплая погода сменится в начале февраля арктическим холодом и снежными бурями.

— Даже в Лондоне? — скептически уточнил Лестрад.

— Особенно в Лондоне и близлежащих графствах. Вероятнее всего, тебя вызовут на совещание по поводу плана действий при возникновении экстренных ситуаций. Мне подобных совещаний точно не избежать.

— Сам виноват — не будешь таким компетентным.

— Компетентным? — с ноткой отвращения переспросил Майкрофт.

Лестрад, снова ничуть не раскаиваясь, усмехнулся:

— Действительно, о чем я только думал.

— В другом пакете шарф, шапка и перчатки — я заметил, что ничего этого у тебя нет. Я также взял на себя смелость забронировать для тебя номер в отеле почти напротив Нового Скотланд-Ярда на первую неделю февраля — просто на всякий случай. Я поступил неправильно, организовав все это? — спросил Майкрофт после паузы, поняв, что Лестрад молча уставился на него.

— Конечно, нет. — Лестрад отмер и стал рыться в пакете. — Шарф чудесный, очень мягкий. И, вижу, ты преодолел искушение купить мне шутовской колпак.

Майкрофт преувеличенно громко вздохнул, и Лестрад снова его поцеловал. Одной из маленьких тайных слабостей Майкрофта была его любовь к покупке подарков. Точнее, необязательно даже было покупать их лично — ему нравился сам  процесс выбора. И до тех пор, пока он не переступал грани разумного, Лестрад не собирался портить ему удовольствие.

— Я сам собирался купить себе что-нибудь теплое, но один высокий рыжий тип постоянно меня отвлекал.

— Опять я во всем виноват, — пожаловался Майкрофт, но на губах у него играла улыбка.

— А если снег все же пойдет, мы сможем сбежать в этот отель в обед и заняться сексом, — добавил Лестрад.

— Отличная мысль, но неосуществимая, учитывая мое расписание на следующие недели.

— Дома или за границей?

— Дома, надеюсь. За исключением короткой поездки… в одно место.

— Ну, раз я не получу обеденного секса, можешь начать компенсировать мне это прямо сейчас.

Лестрад взял покорного Майкрофта за запястье и повел в спальню.

— Ты на редкость доволен собой, — сказал Майкрофт, отстегивая цепочку часов и снимая запонки, галстук и булавку для него. — Хорошие новости на работе?

— Лучше не бывает. Ну, почти. Мой суперинтендант согласился, наконец, повысить Салли Донован, и теперь в моем распоряжении будет еще один сержант, который мне так нужен. К тому же она отличный коп, замечает все детали.

Лестрад повесил собственный пиджак и едва не упал, споткнувшись о туфли Майкрофта.

— Мои поздравления. Нам стоит это отметить.

— Мы и собираемся.

Лестрад отодвинул руку Майкрофта и сам начал расстегивать пуговицы на его ширинке.

— Ты делаешь это быстрее, чем раньше, — сказал Майкрофт, глядя, как проворные пальцы спускаются ниже и ниже.

— Практика — ключ к совершенству.

После этого Лестрад надолго замолчал, жадно целуя шею Майкрофта и щеку с пробивающейся рыжей щетиной и одновременно спуская с его плеч красные подтяжки.

Переступив через упавшие брюки, Майкрофт обхватил лицо Лестрада руками и начал целовать его так, чтобы тот обо всем забыл.

После того, как Лестрад встретил Майкрофта, он не переставал удивляться тому, что он мог забыть, каково это — спать с мужчиной. Точно знать, что именно чувствует партнер от его прикосновений, всегда возбуждало Лестрада, но сейчас он был не просто с кем-то там, а с Майкрофтом, и это будоражило еще больше. Тяжело дышавший Майкрофт сжал обеими руками зад Лестрада и просунул колено между его ногами. Его член подрагивал под рукой Лестрада, и когда они, наконец, слегка отстранились друг от друга, обоим не хватало воздуха.

— Быстро или медленно? — пробормотал Лестрад.

Майкрофт, на щеках которого алел румянец, а зрачки расширились настолько, что его глаза казались черными, ответил срывающимся от вожделения голосом:

— Все сразу.

Ему удалось, наконец, расстегнуть брюки Лестрада, которые тут же оказались на полу.

— Хороший выбор, — выдохнул Лестрад и снял рубашку, не помня, чтобы он расстегивал ее. — Это ты сделал?

— У меня большой опыт в выполнении нескольких задач одновременно, — самодовольно объяснил Майкрофт, за что заработал чувствительный укус туда, где его никто не увидит. Впрочем, Лестрад тут же поцеловал это место, чтобы оно быстрее зажило.

Опустив голову, Лестрад через рубашку лизнул грудь Майкрофта, прямо над правым соском, а затем слегка царапнул его зубами. По телу Майкрофта прошла дрожь, и он положил руку Лестраду за затылок, чувствуя возрастающее возбуждение.

Доказывая, что он тоже способен делать несколько дел одновременно, Лестрад сбросил ботинки и переступил через брюки, а затем, прыгая то на одной ноге, то на другой, стащил носки, — будь он проклят, если останется в постели только в них одних! Правда, при этом Лестраду все же пришлось перестать мучить Майкрофта, потому что он едва не потерял равновесие, когда тот нежно погладил его.

— Ты не помогаешь, — заметил Лестрад, схватившись за Майкрофта, чтобы не упасть.

— Знаю, — без тени раскаянья признался Майкрофт и, проведя кончиками пальцев по бедру Лестрада, запустил руку ему в трусы.

Лестрад, в свою очередь, потер член Майкрофта, а затем осторожно стащил с него бледно-серые дизайнерские трусы.

Сквозь сжатые зубы Майкрофт резко втянул в себя воздух, но все же сумел вспомнить о том, что собирался сделать, и также спустил боксеры Лестрада, оставив руки у него на заду.

Лестрад прижался к нему, и пока они целовались, жадно и страстно, их члены терлись друг о друга.

Лестрад подвел Майкрофта к кровати и толкнул на матрас, а сам склонился над ним, чтобы снять уже расстегнутую рубашку, едва не забыв развязать сначала его галстук.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, — пробормотал он, несколько раз проводя ногтем по левому соску Майкрофта, который сдавленно ахнул и выгнулся, почти до боли стиснув зад Лестрада.

Покрыв поцелуями грудь и живот Майкрофта, Лестрад  сполз вниз и поставил засос там, где начиналось бедро. Потеревшись свежевыбритой щекой о член, он глубоко вдохнул запах чужого возбуждения и стал лизать и посасывать яички Майкрофта, пока тот не начал тихо стонать, извиваясь под его умелыми ласками. На лице Майкрофта появилось такое беззащитное и доверчивое выражение, что, даже сходя с ума от возбуждения, Лестрад заметил это. Он на секунду замер, поцеловал Майкрофта в приоткрытый рот и продолжил свою изысканную пытку. Прижав бедра Майкрофта к матрасу, он подразнил кончиком языка головку его члена, легонько провел по ней зубами, а потом обхватил губами.

— Н-не надо…

Разжав губы, Лестрад отстранился, поднял голову и, многозначительно глядя на Майкрофта, спросил с лукавой усмешкой:

— Что, правда?

Майкрофт внезапно расслабился и сказал обыденным тоном:

— Я целиком и полностью в твоей власти.

Лестрад едва не кончил в эту же секунду.

Остальное не заняло много времени: Лестрад энергично приступил к делу, с энтузиазмом отсасывая Майкрофту и ни на что не отвлекаясь. Одновременно он ласкал его яички, и вскоре, к огромному удовлетворению и гордости Лестрада, Майкрофт кончил, в кои-то веки не думая вообще ни о чем, кроме собственного удовольствия.

После Лестрад растянулся на спине рядом с порозовевшим и тяжело дышавшим Майкрофтом, и его напряженный член подрагивал от каждого его вдоха и выдоха.

От первого легкого прикосновения по коже Лестрада пробежали мурашки, и он увидел, что Майкрофт внимательно наблюдает за ним.

— Что? — спросил он, поглаживая руку Майкрфта. — Что-то не так?

Майкрофт покачал головой.

— Нет, я просто исхожу слюной, глядя на тебя. Думаю, мне стоит заранее попросить у тебя прощения, потому что я не собираюсь спешить.

Лестрад оперся на локоть и уткнулся носом в живот Майкрофта.

— Можешь делать все, что хочешь, — сказал он настолько спокойно, насколько это было возможно для человека, яйца который вот-вот взорвутся от неудовлетворенного желания.

Майкрофт тяжело сглотнул.

— Ты не мог сказать об этом пять минут назад? — жалобно спросил он.

— Сам виноват: это ты меня отвлек, — ухмыльнулся Лестрад.

— Ничего подобного. Но сейчас я тебе продемонстрирую, как умею отвлекать.

Майкрофт перевернул Лестрада на живот и принялся целовать и покусывать его спину, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не дошел до покрытой пушком поясницы.

Лестрад согнул ногу, подтянув колено к груди, чтобы облегчить давление на член, и по его телу пробежала дрожь, когда его ягодицу царапнула щетина. Казалось, Майкрофт, подобно животному, помечал его своим запахом.  Лестрад приглушенно вскрикнул, когда Майкрофт прошелся языком от поясницы до мошонки и обратно, руками лаская его спину.

А затем Майкрофт развел большими пальцами его ягодицы и понял, что сильно переоценил самоконтроль застонавшего и заерзавшего под его языком Лестрада.

 

_Февраль-март_

— Резиновые сапоги тебе подошли? — спросил Майкрофт, когда он, наконец, смог поговорить с Лестрадом, не довольствуясь больше лишь смс и голосовыми сообщениями.

— Ну да, ты не можешь просто сказать: «Я же говорил!», как все нормальные люди. Ты в порядке?

Теплота в голосе Грегори обволокла Майкрофта словно уютный лед. Майкрофт вытянул ноги, и остатки раздражения, скопившегося за последние пару дней, окончательно исчезли.

— В полном, если не считать скуки. До тех пор, пока аэропорт Хитроу не сможет одолеть снег, я вряд ли смогу вернуться. Мне придется убивать время деловыми встречами, одна нуднее другой. Как твоя работа?

— Возня с бумагами, суд, снова возня с бумагами.

— Мне жаль.

— Я даже не могу сказать «мне тоже», потому что это будет значить, что я надеюсь на совершение какого-нибудь убийства, — сказал Лестрад, разрываясь между обреченным смирением и весельем.

Расслабляясь с каждой секундой, Майкрофт улыбнулся, глядя на противоположную стену своей комнаты в посольстве Великобритании.

— Кстати, спасибо за забронированный отель, — продолжил Лестрад. — Этот номер просто спас мне жизнь: из-за того, что общественный транспорт не работает, до работы смогли добраться очень немногие, и те, кто смог, вроде меня, вынуждены были работать сверхурочно. Вообще, даже к лучшему, что ты не здесь: тебе бы не нашлось места, потому что в номере вместе со мной живут еще шесть человек.

— Как ты им объяснил номер в этом отеле? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Все пришли к выводу, что у меня появилась богатая пассия. Они уже давно догадались, что я с кем-то сошелся — очевидно, я стал жизнерадостнее, чем прежде, — а на зарплату детектива-инспектора такой шикарный номер не снимешь.

— Жизнерадостнее?

— Я так понял, что меня выдало то, что я ходил и пел себе под нос «Проснись и займись со мной любовью».

— Ян Друри, — сказал после короткой паузы Майкрофт, очнувшись от воспоминаний о том, как Грегори крутил задом, напевая эту песню, пока готовил чай и не замечал, что за ним наблюдают.

— Запомнил, — с одобрением сказал Лестрад. — Как и моя команда, к сожалению.

— Ты сам виноват: ты слишком хорошо к ним относишься.

Лестрад фыркнул и, подумав, спросил:

— Моя музыка выводит тебя из себя? Надо купить айпод.

— Если только ради меня, то не надо. Хотя, должен признаться, я вряд ли полюблю The Specials.

— Да, та музыка в панк-стиле была перебором. Можешь мне за это отомстить.

— Будь благодарен, что я не слишком люблю Вагнера.

— Это он написал… сочинил ту штуку, где женщина с рогами трубит в рог?

Майкрофт усмехнулся.

— Можно сказать и так. На мой взгляд, это вполне точное описание. Ты один?

— С констеблем Вандурагала, который спит рядом со мной. Остальные втиснулись во вторую спальню и гостиную — доказательство того, что у высшего по званию есть преимущества. Дико видеть такой снегопад в Лондоне. Даже автобусы перестали вчера ходить. Кстати, ты убил Шерлока и забыл сказать мне об этом? Я не видел его почти две недели.

Майкрофт улыбнулся, услышав плохо замаскированное беспокойство.

— Шерлок во Флориде.

— А-а-а… Никогда бы не подумал, что он поедет отдыхать.

— Он работает.

— О боже. Это испортит англо-американские отношения как минимум лет на десять.

— Он пока что не вызвал ни одного международного скандала.

— Постучи по дереву, — проворчал Лестрад.

— Ты суеверен? — рассмеялся Майкрофт.

— Нет.

— Грегори…

— Эй, я, в отличие от некоторых, не обещал не лгать.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать в этом духе?

— Пожалуй, нет, — сдался Лестрад. — Да, наверное, я немного суеверный.

— Ты ходишь под стремянками?

— Конечно нет. А ты?

— Нет. Ты представляешь, сколько несчастных случаев происходят из-за…

Пока Майкрофт беззлобно подшучивал над ним, Лестрад не переставал мысленно улыбаться. Он только что обнаружил еще одну тайную слабость Майкрофта наряду с использованием увлажняющих кремов, любви к покупке подарков и фильмам с Фредом Астером и Джинджер Роджерс, которые на редкость легко и изящно танцевали на экране. Он также любил фильмы с Брюсом Ли, но по другой причине.

— Ладно, я понял, в тебе нет ни капли суеверия, — с любовью сказал Лестрад. — Над чем работает Шерлок?

— Дело связано с нашей старой няней, — не вдаваясь в подробности, сказал Майкрофт, предполагая, что Грегори скорее всего не понравится, что конец дела почти… нет, совершенно точно предопределен.

Майкрофт собирался подольше продержать Шерлока в Америке, поскольку тому явно там понравилось. И, как ни странно, он понравился американцам.

— Хорошо. Я могу чем-то помочь? — уже совершенно другим, деловым тоном спросил Лестрад. — Как друг или как полицейский?

— Нет, не думаю, но спасибо за предложение. Черт, мне звонят — я должен ответить. Я попробую позвонить тебе завтра. Хотя, вероятнее всего, в Лондоне будет уже поздно…

— А я-то было поверил, что отучил тебя быть идиотом.

Майкрофт снова усмехнулся.

— Считай, что ты в самом разгаре моего обучения, — ответил он и отключился.

Лестрад отложил телефон и задумчиво уставился на стену. Только когда он услышал голос Майкрофта, он вдруг понял, как скучал по нему. Ньютон Вандурагала, храпящий в его гигантской кровати, определенно не мог его заменить, пусть даже он был намного аккуратнее.

* * *

— Я разбудил тебя, — сказал Майкрофт, услышав в трубке нечленораздельное бормотание.

— Все в порядке.

Лестрад села в кровати и потер лицо.

— Что это за шум?

— Это храпит детектив-констебль Ньютон Вандурагала.

— Боже правый!

— Вот именно. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так по тебе скучаю. Итак, скажи: аборигены там дружелюбные?

— Грегори… — Майкрофт вздохнул, отдавая себе отчет в том, что сейчас нарушит собственное правило. — Они разговаривают, как меня проинформировал надежный источник, на английском.

— А, ясно. Отлично. Кленовый сироп, стейки из кенгуру, овцы или Стетсон?

— Ты хочешь съесть Стетсон?

— Очень смешно, — ответил Лестрад, окончательно расслабляясь, потому что знал теперь, что Майкрофт в безопасности. — По крайней мере, аборигены дружелюбны.

— После того, как встретились со мной — не очень.

— С чего бы вдруг? Уму непостижимо.

— Я тоже недоумеваю. Насколько я понимаю, у тебя не было завала преступлений?

— Хоть одно хорошо в такой погоде: по большей части люди сидят дома в тепле. Хотя один бедняга замерз до смерти. Слишком много спиртного, слишком мало одежды. Умер в собственном саду. Тридцать один год — мог бы жить и жить. Да, кстати, я говорил вчера чистую правду: просто отлично, что ты выбрал этот отель. По слухам здесь есть тоннель, который начинается под главной лестницей и ведет в Парламент. Ничего не хочешь сказать по этому поводу?

— Грегори, в самом деле…

— Я так и думал. Уверен, ты знаешь, где располагался штаб МИ-6 во время Второй мировой.

— Да?

— Если бы лежал сейчас рядом со мной, тебе бы не сошло это с рук.

— Если бы я лежал сейчас рядом с тобой, мы бы не тратили впустую время, обсуждая отели, — с чувством сказал Майкрофт. Он знал, что был сейчас большей угрозой англо-американским отношениям, чем Шерлок, и все потому, что он скучал по Грегори.

— Я знаю. Но помни, что рядом со мной лежит Ньютон, и я не могу…

— Зато я могу, — самодовольно сказал Майкрофт.

— Не смей! — прошипел Лестрад.

— Не буду, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Расслабься. Меня удерживает от этого ангел-хранитель.

— Сложно представить, что ты имеешь что-то общее с ангелами.

— Как ни удивительно, ты не первый мне это говоришь.

Они проговорили три с половиной часа, обо всем и ни о чем, еще прочнее связывая свои жизни, пока Майкрофт не сообразил, сколько сейчас времени в Лондоне.

— Тебе стоило напомнить мне, что уже поздно, — сказал он.

— Это того стоило, — отозвался Лестрад. — Звони, когда будет возможность.

* * *

Лишь когда Лестрад смог, наконец, вернуться домой, где тут же споткнулся о валявшуюся на полу грязную одежду Майкрофта, он понял, как далеко они зашли, даже не заметив этого. Когда Майкрофт не был в командировке, он жил с Лестрадом. Фактически, они давно съехались, и это произошло так легко и непринужденно, что ни один из них даже не обратил внимания на такой серьезный шаг. Во многих отношениях они были противоположностями, но, казалось, были созданы друг для друга, и их различия сглаживались, позволяя им мирно сосуществовать. Правда, Лестрад не сразу привык к тому, что Майкрофт едва ли раньше него знал, что он планирует сказать и сделать. С другой стороны, и сам Лестрад иногда приводил в замешательство Майкрофта.

Потягивая чай, который купил для него Майкрофт, Лестрад задумался о том, как давно он был влюблен в него, не зная об этом. Разумеется, он сознавал, что счастлив, но это полное и безоговорочное удовлетворение жизнью с Майкрофтом подкралось к нему незаметно. Почти как сам Майкрофт.

Разумеется, и сам Лестрад не был совершенным.

Делить квартиру с Майкрофтом было не всегда удобно, даже если забыть о проверках его службы безопасности. Безупречно выглядевший на людях Майкрофт дома был неряшлив — он везде разбрасывал свои вещи, явно привыкнув, что у него всегда были слуги, которые их подбирали. К тому времени, как Майкрофт доходил от входной двери до ванны, квартира начинала выглядеть так, словно по ней пронесся ураган. А когда он готовил яичницу, кухня была как после землетрясения. Но при этом он был умен и быстро привыкал к новым обстоятельствам, поэтому его навыки уборки уже значительно улучшились. Когда Майкрофт впервые увидел, как Лестрад убирает за ним, ему стало ужасно стыдно, и Лестрад пообещал себе, что больше не будет этого делать. Правда, пару раз он едва не нарушил это слово.

Лестрад считал, что его стремление к абсолютной чистоте и порядку было следствием времени, проведенного в детском доме, где все, что не было убрано, попросту кралось. Но раньше ему не приходило в голову, что эта его привычка могла кого-то раздражать, потому что Джулия была еще большим фанатом уборки, чем он.

Справедливости ради, нельзя было не признать, что из-за своего расписания у  Майкрофта не было времени на такие бытовые вещи, как закупка продуктов или стирка одежды, и поэтому Лестрад договорился с Леном, слугой Майкрофта, что тот будет заходить время от времени в квартиру и позаботится об одежде своего босса. Сберегая остатки гордости, Лестрад притворялся, что не замечает безупречного порядка в квартире после визита Лена, равно как и холодильника, забитого домашней едой, приготовленной его женой.

Лестрад надеялся, что Майкрофт попросил Лена не говорить ничего об их отношениях Шерлоку. Он хотел, чтобы и ноги Шерлока, обутой в дизайнерские ботинки, не было рядом с Майкрофом, который готов был спустить ему с рук убийство. К тому же Шерлок как ни кто другой знал болевые точки Майкрофта. Если им повезет, Шерлок еще долго ни о чем не узнает.

Лестрад обвел взглядом ванную и решил, что рискнет убрать за Майкрофтом, которого все равно не будет еще по крайней мере неделю. Лестрад не знал, где он, но мог догадаться, и поэтому боялся за Майкрофта. Домашние дела помогут ему отвлечься. Вооружившись корзиной для грязного белья  и подняв с пола носки, Лестрад честно сказал себе, что он готов был всю жизнь стирать многочисленную одежду Майкрофта, лишь бы тот оставался дома в безопасности.

* * *

К тому времени, как Майкрофт вернулся в Англию из холодного во всех смыслах слова Кабула, снегопад сменился неестественно теплой погодой — за неделю потеплело на пятнадцать градусов.

Выйдя из душного кабинета на улицу, наполненную ароматом весны, пришедшей в город на два месяца раньше нормального, Лестрад поднял голову, подставляя лицо солнцу. Вряд ли такая хорошая погода продлится долго, поэтому надо было пользоваться шансом. Он снял галстук, расстегнул три верхних пуговицы рубашки и снял пальто, перебросив его через плечо. Когда он становился напротив Вестминстерского собора и повернулся, чтобы перейти дорогу, то просиял, увидев знакомую фигуру, неторопливо направлявшуюся к нему, помахивая зонтом.

— Я надеялся сделать тебе сюрприз, — сказал Майкрофт, не скрывая  своих чувств.

— И сделал. Ты без колес?

— Нет, только на скрытых нитях кукловода, — невозмутимо отозвался Майкрофт.

— И даже можешь дергать за свои собственные, — с восхищением сказал Лестрад.

Длинные губы Майкрофта дрогнули в улыбке.

— Это звучит немного…

— Онанистично?

— Вообще-то я хотел сказать сложно, но не могу не отметить, что того, о чем ты упомянул, в моей жизни в последнее время хватает.

— Ты надолго домой? — с надеждой спросил Лестрад.

Майкрофт выглядел так, словно не спал дней десять, но при этом он был довольно расслаблен, так что его командировка, должно быть, прошла удачно.

— Надеюсь. Осторожно, кто-то может поверить, что ты рад меня видеть.

— О, какое упущение с моей стороны, — сказал Лестрад, беря Майкрофта под руку. — Куда мы идем?

— Мне надо показаться в Министерстве транспорта.

— Серьезно? — восторженно спросил Лестрад.

— Я должен появляться там время от времени и, к сожалению, не только для того, чтобы сохранять свое прикрытие. Но в данный момент я надеялся, что мы пообедаем — мне нужно продержаться до конца встречи, которая, уверен, будет очень скучной.

— Погода такая хорошая, что я собирался устроить пикник в парке. Если ты… — Лестрад с сомнением посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Мне не придется есть гамбургер?

Лестрад едва подавил желание поцеловать его прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Раз, только раз я тебе его скормил. Вернее, попытался. — Он остановился возле ларька с фруктами и спросил: — Что тебе взять?

Майкрофт посмотрел на красиво разложенные фрукты, потом перевел взгляд на оживленную дорогу в нескольких метрах от них.

— Живи опасно, — сказал ему Лестрад, с легкостью угадав, о чем он думал.

— Банан.

Лестрад встал в очередь, перекинулся парой слов с женщинами впереди и позади него, затем поболтал с продавцом, который приветствовал его как старого знакомого. Одной из причин, делавших Грегори таким хорошим полицейским, была его способность легко находить общий язык с людьми и тепло с ними общаться. Такое редко встречалось среди полицейских, отработавших больше двадцати лет. Они видели столько всего, что попросту не могли бы нормально жить, не выработав защитного механизма, который делал их жесткими и резкими, в отличие от Лестрада.

В этот момент тот обернулся и счастливо улыбнулся Майкрофту, который перестал его анализировать и лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хочешь съесть что-нибудь прямо сейчас или подождешь? — спросил Лестрад, когда они пошли к парку.

— Ты надо мной смеешься, — смиренно сказал Майкрофт.

— Самую малость. Твоя няня запрещала есть на улице?

— Она была няней Шерлока и да, она этого не одобряла. Но пусть это тебя не останавливает, — вежливо добавил Майкрофт.

— Да я никогда не ем не улице — слишком много грязи и выхлопов, — жизнерадостно отозвался Лестрад.

Майкрофт лишь покачал головой с напускной печалью из-за подобного двуличия.

Слегка пьяные от того, что, наконец, они были вместе, Майкрофт и Лестрад говорили о всяких пустяках, пока шли к Сент-Джеймсскому парку, обогнув автобусный вокзал. Улицы и дороги были запружены офисными работниками, решившими насладиться солнышком в обеденный перерыв.

— Где твои телохранители? — тихо спросил Лестрад. — Я спрашиваю, потому что вот та девушка в розовой куртке и белых джинсах едет за нами на велосипеде от самого…

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Не говоря уже о парне в…

— Не сыпь соль на рану, — перебил его Майкрофт. — У меня столько сотрудников заболело гриппом, который, кажется, ходит по кругу, что я предложил выделить мне стажеров из… другого учреждения.

Улыбка Лестрада мгновенно исчезла.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея доверить твою безопасность новичкам?

— Антея сказала то же самое, — вымученно ответит Майкрофт. — Именно поэтому она…

Лестрад обернулся, пристально оглядел людную улицу и вскоре расслабился.

— Она выглядит совсем по-другому с убранными волосами, без каблуков и в очках. И она определенно недовольна.

— Мной.

— Может, стоит помахать ей, чтобы она была недовольна нами обоими?

Устрашающий взгляд Майкрофта был бы куда более убедителен, если бы его не испортила с трудом сдерживаемая улыбка.

Когда они вошли в парк, Лестрад поморщился.

— Кажется, пол-Лондона осенила та же идея, что и меня. Ничего, мы сядем на мое пальто.

Майкрофт и глазом не моргнул на это предложение. Его жизнь с Грегори была полна сюрпризов, и было бы наивно ожидать, что все они будут приятными.

Не успели они усесться — Майкрофт смотрелся как бельмо на глазу в такой непринужденной обстановке, — как Лестраду позвонили. Он ответил, и уже несколько секунд спустя его лицо окаменело. Тут же вскочив на ноги, он торопливо пошел к выходу из парка.

— Я должен бежать, — запоздало крикнул он.

Макрофт подхватил его пальто и пошел следом, делая на ходу звонок.

— Быстро пришлите за мной машину, — резко сказал Лестрад в трубку. — Я на Бакингэм-Палас-Роуд, у парка. Вы вызвали криминалистов и врача? Хорошо. Пусть Вандурагала займется журналом учета. Попытайтесь минимизировать распространение информации — не хочу, чтобы пресса писала что-то, пока мы не убедимся, что это останки Элли Престон. Ее родители прошли через ад тринадцать лет назад. Обеспечьте у их дома констеблей в форме, пусть они будут готовы отражать атаку писак. Смысла в обходе домов нет, учитывая, что останки пролежали там долгое время. Пусть нам перешлют из архива все, что есть по этому делу, на всякий случай. Отправьте  улики… — Лестрад вдруг увидел, что по дороге параллельно с ним медленно едет черная машина. — Минуту, Салли. Майкрофт?

Легкое раздражение в его голосе и суровый тон ясно давали понять, что ему сейчас не до Майкрофта.

— Возьми мою машину с водителем, светофоры будут гореть так, чтобы ты мог быстрее добраться. Удачной охоты, — быстро сказал Майкрофт.

Лестрад кивнул, мимолетно коснулся его руки и сел в машину.

* * *

Майкрофт смотрел десятичасовые новости, потягивая бренди. Говорили о том, что человеческие останки, найденные недалеко от контактного зоопарка в Ламбете, могли принадлежать Элли Престон, исчезнувшей по пути из школы тринадцать лет назад. На экране показали сначала фотографии криминалистов и палатки, поставленной на месте нахождения останков, а затем короткое видео, на котором мрачный Лестрад входит в дом Престонов.

Майкрофт уже выяснил, что Грегори был детективом-сержантом во время первоначального расследования, поэтому был особенно заинтересован в том, чтобы раскрыть это дело. Майкрофт был раздражен тем, что, имея такие ресурсы в своем распоряжении, он ничем не мог помочь. Отставив бокал, Майкрофт пошел собирать для Лестрада сумку с туалетными принадлежностями и сменой одежды и белья, которую намеревался отослать в Скотланд-Ярд.

* * *

Тринадцать лет спустя воспоминания свидетелей стали смутными, и на них нельзя было полагаться. К счастью, развитие науки означало, что теперь им удалось установить, что найденные на остатках сгнившей одежды Элли следы чужой ДНК принадлежали приятному мужчине из дома номер тридцать два по той же улице, где жили когда-то Престоны.

Ричард Джонсон, при всей своей внешней приветливости, был заносчив, высокомерен, не принимал Лестрада всерьез и в своей самоуверенности отказался от адвоката.

Лестрад оставил свое самолюбие за дверью комнаты для допросов и, нагрузив нетерпеливую Салли Донован бумажной работой, начал медленно раскалывать Джонсона. В отличие от Салли он был терпелив, как выслеживающий добычу тигр, и спустя одиннадцать часов, не считая предусмотренных законом перерывов, он заставил Джонсона заговорить. После этого ему удалось получить признание еще до того, как настало время продлевать срок задержания Джексона.

Лестрад был резок с теми, кто поспешил поздравить его, и распорядился, чтобы абсолютно все доказательства были надлежащим образом оформлены. Как только это было сделано, он поздравил команду и отправил всех по домам, а сам, вымотанный до предела, сел за стол со стаканом кофе, который принес ему один из компьютерщиков.

Худшей частью дня было то, что родители Элли поблагодарили его за то, что он нашел убийцу их дочери.

Поморщившись от кислого кофе, обжегшего его горло, Лестрад еще раз проверил все документы, чтобы убедиться, что адвокат Джонсона не сможет ни за что зацепиться.

А потом главный суперинтендант Робинсон спустился с небес, где располагался его кабинет, и сказал Лестраду:

— Хорошо поработал, Грег. Семья тобой гордится. А теперь иди домой. Я не хочу тебя видеть до среды, ясно?

Лестрад, который от усталости уже плохо соображал, кивнул.

— Команда хорошо справилась. Все они.

— Я знаю, и это не прошло незамеченным. Но расколол этого надменного ублюдка именно ты. И если эта твоя симпатичная сержант внимательно за тобой наблюдала, она должна была научиться нескольким приемам успешного допроса. У молодого Вандурагалы виден потенциал.

— Это да. Нам повезло сегодня.

— Иди домой, Грег.

Лестрад снова кивнул и, взяв пиджак, направился к лифту. Когда он вышел на Виктория-стрит, то увидел, что его ждет Майкрофт, которого старательно игнорировали полицейские, охранявшие здание.

— Ты поставил жучки в мой кабинет? — спросил Лестрад, немного расслабляясь.

— У меня было такое искушение, но нет. У нас забронирован номер в отеле Сент-Эрмин: ванна, еда, сон.

Майкрофт не мог не заметить, что девять дней, прожитые на кофеине, жирной еде и минимальном количестве сна, сказались на Лестраде не лучшим образом.

— Великолепно, — пробормотал Лестрад и позволил перевести себя через оживленную дорогу, по окаймленному деревьями двору и в сверкающий холл отеля. — Ты свободен?

— Да.

Майкрофт не видел необходимости обременять его рассказом о том, как трудно было организовать себе отгул за такое короткое время.

Проспав восемь часов, Лестрад сходил в туалет, а выйдя, обнаружил, что Майкрофт также не спит.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Лестрад, снова ложась рядом и прижимаясь с Майкрофту скорее ради уюта, чем для тепла.

— За что? — спросил Майкрофт, обнимая его одной рукой.

— За то, что все понимаешь.

— Как ты меня?

— Это другое, — едва разборчиво отозвался Лестрад и снова заснул.

— Я так думал, — сказал Майкрофт, поцеловав его в макушку.

Затем он взял планшет и продолжил работу.

* * *

Шерлок прилетел из Флориды в плохом настроении. Он бросил багаж в своей квартире на Монтегю-стрит — судя по пыли, Майкрофт не совал сюда свой длинный нос, — и отправился в мавзолей, который его брат называл в настоящее время домом. Проникнуть туда было легко, но внутри никого не оказалось, и, если не считать некоторой мебели, которая кочевала по всем жилищам Майкрофта, не было ни одного свидетельства того, что тот вообще здесь живет.

Не то чтобы Шерлок винил его за это: должно быть, у Майкофта был кратковременный приступ помешательства, когда он выбирал этот дом. Если только это не сделала его несговорчивая помощница, и тогда Майкрофт явно ее чем-то разозлил.

В клубе "Диоген" Майкрофта также не было, что вовсе не улучшило настроение Шерлока, и ему пришлось-таки воспользоваться телефоном, пока он ехал в такси обратно на Монтегю-стрит.

Майкрофт долго не отвечал, а когда все же ответил, язык его слегка заплетался, словно он был пьян или, что вероятнее, только-только проснулся. И это в одиннадцать утра в воскресенье.

— Раз ты все равно собирался позаботиться о том, чтобы Хадсона казнили, зачем ты понапрасну потратил мое время? — спросил Шерлок, не терпевший любые приветствия, принятые в вежливом обществе.

— И тебе доброе утро. Хадсон мертв? — спросил Майкрофт и, увеличивая список своих прегрешений, оскорбительно зевнул прямо в трубку.

— Да брось, не делай из меня идиота. Где ты? — входя в квартиру, поинтересовался Шерлок.

— В кровати. Я прилетел три часа назад.

— Работа?

— Разумеется. Ты вернулся в Лондон, — добавил он.

Ну конечно, этот мешок сала был не таким сонным, каким казался, подумал Шерлок. Когда он обнаружил, что у него не осталось молока для чая, настроение у него окончательно испортилось.

— Ты с любовником, — констатировал он.

На заднем фоне играла музыка, которую Майкрофт точно не слушал. Сам Шерлок ее не узнал.

— Я в курсе, — отозвался Майкрофт. — Ты сообщишь миссис Хадсон приятную новость?

— Ты не хочешь сделать это сам? — удивился Шерлок.

Майкрофт всегда старался подлизаться к ней, хотя она была не его няней, а Шерлока.

— Уверен, она предпочтет услышать это от тебя. Кроме того, она захочет поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал. Ты произвел большое впечатление на американцев. С другой стороны, им очень легко угодить.

— А еще они хорошо платят, — не без самодовольства сообщил Шерлок.

Да, он мог судить лишь по одному делу, да и гонорар, учитывая финансовое положение его клиента, вообще не стоило брать, но ему впервые предложили заплатить за его работу. Очевидно, у профессии консультирующего детектива было будущее. А его исследования будут интересны всем.

— Рад это слышать, принимая во внимание твои расходы.

— Ты же не ждешь, что я стану одеваться в лохмотья или жить в клоповнике.

Шерлок хищно улыбнулся, услышав тяжелый вздох на другом конце линии.

— Что-то еще? — настороженно спросил Майкрофт.

— Мне нужен специалист по компьютерам.

— А-а-а… Для чего?

Майкрофт даже не стал пытаться скрыть свое беспокойство. Отлично! Если бы Шерлок додумался до этого годы назад, вместо, чтобы попусту тратить время…

— Чтобы улучшить мои навыки. Можешь заплатить из Фонда.

— Я передам кое-кому твой номер телефона. Постарайся, чтобы твой наставник не возненавидел тебя до того, как ты всему научишься. И если ты планируешь взломать…

— Скучно.

— Пусть так оно и остается. От некоторых вещей даже я не могу тебя защитить. Что—то еще? Имей в виду, что следующие два дня меня не будет в стране.

— К кому времени распродажи выпечки уже закончатся.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

— Сейчас полдень, — заметил Шерлок, но Майкрофт уже отключился.

 

_Апрель_

— Я кое-что прочитал про разные кобуры, — сказал Лестрад, выходя из ванной комнаты и на ходу вытирая волосы.

Улегшись в постель, он начал взбивать подушки, и Майкрофт, который уже научился охранять свою сторону, отвлекся на его слова и зазевался, сдав часть своих законных подушек Лестраду.

— Да? — с нехорошим предчувствием уточнил Майкрофт, вспоминая менее чем впечатляющие результаты Лестрада в тире.

— У «Глока», который носишь, отличные отзывы по всем пунктам, но ножная кобура — самая неудобная из всех, слишком много времени тратится на то, чтобы достать пистолет. Почему ты не носишь кобуру на плече или на поясе?

Вопрос был задан обыденным тоном, но при этом Грегори был необычно напряжен. Майкрофт подавил вздох. Он знал, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить на эту тему, но надеялся оттянуть этот момент. Однако он недооценил беспокойство Грегори о его безопасности.

— Пистолет для меня лишь крайняя мера, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Имеешь в виду, если твои телохранители… — Лестрад замолк, не желая озвучивать свои мысли.

— Будут мертвы или выведены из строя, — спокойно закончил Майкрофт. — У меня эйдетическая память, и поэтому я не могу попасть в плен… Это маловероятный сценарий, но лучше быть готовым ко всем возможностям.

Лишь увидев шок в глазах Лестрада, Майкрофт понял, что до этого момента тот не до конца все понимал.

— О боже.

Лестрад до боли сжимал руку Майкрофта, но тот ничего не сказал.

— Это маловероятный сценарий, — повторил Майкорфт. — Ты и твои коллеги каждый день рискуете жизнью, отправляясь на вызовы и просто делая свою работу.

— Это не одно и то же, — резко сказал Лестрад.

— Ты прав, потому что меня охраняют, а большинство полицейских даже не вооружено.

— У нас есть шокеры.

— Не у всех. Ты, как детектив-инспектор, безоружен и беззащитен.

— Да, но если меня похитят, мне не придется… — И снова Лестрад не смог выговорить то, что было у него на уме.

— Прости, — сказал Майкрофт, чувствуя, что ему необходимо извиниться.

У Грегори был такой вид, будто его вот-вот стошнит.

— Угу, — пробормотал Лестрад и добавил горячечно: — Будь осторожен, понял меня?

Майкрофт проглотил ответ, который вертелся у него на языке.

— Буду, — сказал он вместо этого, жалея, что не соврал, наплевав на свое обещание не лгать. Грегори был измотан после тяжелой недели и теперь едва ли сможет заснуть. — Но риск минимален, правда.

Лестрад скептически фыркнул, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Майкрофт, откинув одеяло,  притянул его к себе.

Два часа спустя оба по-прежнему не спали.

— Пойду заварю чай, — сказал, наконец, Лестрад. — Ты будешь?

— Да. И тост, — решил Майкрофт, потому что звуки, раздающиеся из живота Грегори, ясно говорили о том, что он давно не ел.

Майкрофт встал, надел халат, который купил накануне, и бросил второй, запасной, Лестраду.

Тот факт, что его темно-красный цвет очень шел Грегори, был чистым совпадением.

Лестрад снизошел до того чтобы съесть яичницу, пожаренную Майкрофтом, и постепенно расслабился, успокоенный привычной домашней обстановкой и мирным разговором.

— Ты готовишь яичницу лучше, чем я, — заметил Лестрад, украв большую часть несъеденной порции Майкрофта.

— Должно быть, это врожденный талант, — отозвался Майкрофт, в свою очередь стащив у Лестрада последний тост.

— Это было подло, — с притворной печалью сказал Лестрад.

— Секретный агент, — пожал плечами Майкрофт, но тут же испортил эффект, протянув Лестраду половину тоста.

Когда стало понятно, что Лестрад не собирается возвращаться в постель, Майкрофт смирился с тем, что в ближайшее время поспать ему не удастся.

— Тебе необязательно сидеть здесь со мной, — сказал вдруг Лестрад, подняв голову от своей кружки с чаем. — Я в порядке, просто не хочу спать.

— В таком случае, будет обидно не воспользоваться этой возможностью. Я собирался рассказать тебе о ходе нашего расследования по архиву в Хендоне, но ты поздно пришел, и я решил отложить этот вопрос до утра. Но если ты не против того, чтобы поговорить, я принесу файлы.

Лестрад, который был занят тем, что представлял Майкрофта, застреленного собственными телохранителями, не сразу среагировал.

— Какое расследование? — отстраненно спросил он.

Майкрофту было несложно догадаться, о чем думал Лестрад в эту минуту. Лучше было вести себя как ни в чем не бывало и держаться по-деловому  — если Лестрада не удастся отвлечь разговором об ужасном убийстве, ничто другое не сработает.

— Ты помнишь то старое дело середины шестидесятых, которое мы обсуждали на острове? Чета Романов была убита в квартире в Хакни, но их дети остались живы. Вы с Шерлоком посчитали, что старший сын, скорее всего, и был убийцей. Однако позже мы поняли, что фотографии с места преступления были подделаны примерно в период строительства Глаза[1], где в две тысячи третьем, и стали сомневаться, что это убийство вообще было. Более того, ты заподозрил, что и некоторые другие дела в полицейском архиве Хендона могли быть скомпрометированы. И если бы это подозрение стало достоянием общественности… Грегори?

— Я слушаю. Я спрашивал у Антеи примерно раз в месяц, как продвигаются дела, но я знал, что быстрых результатов ждать не стоит, учитывая необходимость хранить тайну.  Так она закончила расследование? И насколько все плохо?

— Могло быть намного хуже. Хочешь, чтобы я тебе все рассказал, или сам прочитаешь ее отчет?

— А сам его читал?

— Разумеется, — слегка озадаченно ответил Майкрофт.

— Тогда расскажи мне основные моменты.

Майкрофт принес из спальни четыре тяжелые на вид коробки.

— Я думал, там твоя одежда. Это что, все материалы расследования по Хендону?

— Не только, там еще пять дел, но тебе необязательно читать все сейчас.

Энтузиазма на лице Лестрада не прибавилось.

— Ты и их все изучил?

— Конечно.

— Я никогда больше не заставлю тебя есть гамбургер, — проникновенно пообещал Лестрад, прекрасно понимая, сколько времени заняло это у Майкрофта. — Расскажи самую суть: у тебя лучше получается видеть связи и делать логические выводы. Ты видишь картину целиком.

Майкрофт сурово посмотрел на него:

— Ты сделаешь все, что угодно, чтобы избежать работы с бумагами.

— Верно. И насчет тебя я тоже прав.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, будто я вмешиваюсь в твои дела.

— Я так и не думаю. — Выражение лица Лестрада смягчилось. — Ты сделал это, чтобы сэкономить мне время, и это было явно нелегко, учитывая, как мало у тебя свободного времени.

— Это неважно, — сказал Майкрофт, слегка ерзая на стуле. — Как ты, должно быть, знаешь, в архиве работают восемь офицеров полиции, одиннадцать гражданских служащих и два ночных охранника. Согласно нашему расследованию, работниками архива был совершен ряд правонарушений — они все перечислены в отчете, можешь принять в отношении их любые меры, которые сочтешь нужным, — однако ничего серьезнее употребления наркотиков и превышения скорости.

— Ты говоришь так, как будто сам регулярно куришь травку.

— Вижу, твоя благодарность не продлилась долго.

Лестрад широко улыбнулся, не чувствуя ни малейших угрызений совести, и жестом попросил Майкрофта продолжить.

— Мы не обнаружили никаких свидетельств того, что кто-то из этих служащих в период с двухтысячного года и по настоящий день был вовлечен в подделку дел. Также нет оснований полагать, что какие-то другие дела были скомпрометированы. Однако в архиве хранятся тысячи дел, и мы делали случайную выборку небольшого процента всех материалов, чтобы соблюсти секретность, поэтому могли что-то пропустить. Ты знал, что архив охраняется частной охранной компанией?

Лестрад скривился.

— Звучит как раз настолько бредово, чтобы быть правдой. Частные охранники сторожат полицию… Просто смешно.

— Признаюсь, я тоже в замешательстве относительно мотивов подобного решения.

— Наверняка все дело в деньгах, — мрачно отозвался Лестрад. — Как и всегда.

— Судя по цифрам, которые я видел, деньги тут не при чем.

— Да? Ты хорошо разбираешься в финансах?

— Не хочу хвастаться, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

— Попробуй порепетировать, чтобы вышло убедительнее, — хмыкнул Лестрад, ногой гладя под столом Майкрофта, чтобы тот не подумал, что он говорил серьезно. — Раз ты еще и великий экономист в придачу к остальным своим достоинствам, может, займешься моими финансами?

— Ни в коем случае, — ответил Майкрофт и, прищурившись, уточнил: — У тебя проблемы?

— Нет, просто самому возиться с этим слишком скучно.

— У тебя нет ни стыда, ни совести, — с редкой для него широкой улыбкой сказал Майкрофт.

— Все равно стоило попытаться, — пожал плечами Лестрад. — Возвращаясь к частным сторожам…

— Ты порадуешься, узнав, что у нас есть подозреваемый, хотя мы  мало что о нем знаем. Его личное дело — как бумажное, так и в электронном виде исчезло и из Центрального архива, и из фирмы, которая его наняла. Все возможны записи камер видеонаблюдения, на которых он мог быть, давно уничтожены, а работники архива максимум здоровались с охранниками, но не больше. Его адрес, указанный в налоговой базе, — фальшивый, а номер страховки принадлежит моряку, погибшему в Фолклендском кризисе.

— Чертовски много усилий только для того, чтобы устроиться на работу в Полицейский архив в Хендоне и подделать всего один файл.

— Мы тоже так подумали. Во время ночного патрулирования охранники архива также обходили склад, где хранились импортные товары из Пакистана и Афганистана.

— Наркотики?

— Склад ограбили в ту ночь, когда исчез наш подозреваемый охранник, один работник был убит. Официально было украдено товаров на восемьдесят тысяч фунтов, но местная полиция нашла столько следов героина, что реальный ущерб мог составлять миллион фунтов. Украли в основном восточные ковры, идеально подходящие для ввоза контрабанды, на мой взгляд.

— Значит, он просто… развлекался, подделывая дело. Но, опять же, он вложил в это слишком много сил. И почему именно это дело? У полиции есть что-нибудь на этого типа?

— Нет. Он называл себя Колом Себастьяном[2], но это явно вымышленное имя. Три его бывших коллеги смутно помнят, как он выглядел, и на основании их воспоминаний было составлено три его фоторобота. У него была запоминающаяся внешность, если судить по этим портретам. Смотри.

Майкрофт вынул три портрета и положил их перед Лестрадом.

На всех картинках был изображен мужчина за пятьдесят, с крупным неровным носом, длинным худым лицом, высоким лбом и глазами хищного зверя.

Лестрад долго рассматривал портреты, затем медленно подтянул к себе один, судорожно сжав пальцы и сминая угол бумаги. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки, и он вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу.

— Ты знал его, — уверенно сказал Майкрофт, присаживаясь на краешек стола рядом с Лестрадом.

— Да, но не по работе.

Майкрофт ждал, пока Грегори не начнет говорить, опасаясь ляпнуть что-нибудь не то. Грегори был так напряжен, что не оставалось сомнений в том, что нахлынувшие на него воспоминания были не из приятных.

— У тебя в портфеле еще лежит пачка сигарет? — внезапно спросил Лестрад.

Майкрофт кивнул и пошел за сигаретами.

Лестрад молча и быстро выкурил первую сигарету, потом закурил вторую и сказал:

— В тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмом он пришел работать в детский дом в Хакни. Мне до сих пор иногда снятся кошмары о нем.

У Майкрофта перехватило дыхание.

— Он?..

— Что? Нет, он не был педофилом, обычным садистом. Его возбуждало мучить маленьких мальчиков. Тогда я знал его как Себастьяна Армона. Между собой мы звали его мистер Аминь: если ты видишь, что он приближается, начинай молиться. Это очень похожие портреты, но мне надо встретиться с художником, чтобы я мог составить более подробный фоторобот.

— Я все организую, — пообещал Майкрофт. — Если ты не возражаешь, будет проще, если художник придет сюда.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Лестрад, по—прежнему не сводя глаз с разложенных перед ними рисунков. — Именно из-за этого ублюдка я так часто убегал из детского дома.

— Если позволишь, мы займемся проверкой всего, что связано с его работой там.

— Пока я буду сидеть сложа руки? — спросил Лестрад, докурив вторую сигарету.

Майкрофт громко выдохнул и медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы не спровоцировать взрыв, сказал:

— Мне пришло в голову, что прокурор обвинения может указать на то, что если… когда мы поймаем Себастьяна, добиться, чтобы его осудили, будет проще, если ты не примешь никакого участия расследовании этого дела. Из-за твоего прошлого. Адвокат Себастьяна может использовать как одну из линий защиты тот факт, что ты предубежден, и…

— Я понял, можешь не продолжать. Прости, — добавил Лестрад секунду спустя. — Не знаю, почему я отыгрываюсь на тебе.

— Я надеялся, что ты согласишься попробовать связаться с твоими знакомыми из полиции в Хакни, чтобы установить, действительно ли зверское убийство четы Роман имело место быть. Вряд ли это совпадение, что Армон — анаграмма слова Роман.

— Эта фамилия… эти пять букв что-то значат для него, — сказал Лестрад и принялся мерить шагами комнату. — И он дважды использовал имя «Себастьян».

— Верно. — Майкрофт слушал Лестрада и одновременно отправлял инструкции своей помощнице.

— Что, черт побери, происходит? — спросил, наконец, Лестрад и, вернувшись к столу, закурил третью сигарету.

Исходящее от него нервное возбуждение было нехарактерным для Лестрада состоянием в три часа ночи.

— Мы это выясним, — невозмутимо сказал Майкрофт, не показывая, о чем он думал.

Он собирался обстоятельно поговорить с человеком, который напугал когда-то Грегори так, что даже тридцать лет спустя на нем нет лица при одном только упоминании этого имени.

— Зато теперь ясно, что вряд ли это дело связано с национальной безопасностью или представляет опасность для британской судебной системы, — сказал Лестрад.

— Это мы еще посмотрим. Мы сами закончим расследование — чем меньше людей знают об этом, тем лучше.

Лестрад благодарно кивнул.

— Себастьян никогда не попадал в поле зрения полиции — я периодически проверял. Но, само собой, я отслеживал только ту фамилию, которую знал.

— У Скотланд-Ярда есть программа распознавания лиц?

— Возможно, но у меня нет к ней доступа.

— В таком случае, мы используем свою.

— Осторожно?

— Осторожность — мое второе имя, — заверил его Майкрофт.

Однако Лестрад был слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы обратить внимание на его попытку пошутить.

— Ты сделал потрясающе краткую и информативную выжимку из этой кучи документов. У тебя пугающе хорошо получается соединять точки, чтобы получилась целостная картина.

— Иногда я думаю, что это должно быть строчкой в моей служебной инструкции.

— Мы даже не можем быть уверены в том, что Романы вообще существовали и были убиты.

— Тела на фотографиях были настоящими.

— Фотографии были черно-белыми и подделанными, украсть тела из морга или больницы вполне реально. Или даже из похоронной конторы — мало кого хоронят в открытом гробу. Кровь тоже легко раздобыть. А внутренности могли быть и свиными.

Пока Лестрад говорил, с его лица постепенно исчезало потерянное безучастное выражение, так обеспокоившее Майкрофта.

— Возможно, нам стоит приглядеться к делу, в которое была положена папка с делом Романов, — о найденном в Темзе торсе неопознанной женщины. Сможешь сравнить ее ДНК с ДНК всех подходящих по возрасту и расе женщин из базы данных пропавших людей? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Теоретически — да. Но это будет стоить гигантских денег, и Робинсон никогда не согласится на это, даже если я смогу внятно объяснить ему, зачем мне это надо.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он получил официальный запрос на предоставление образца ДНК неопознанной жертвы. Сравнение мы проведем сами.

— Что если кто-то спросит?..

Майкрофт ответил терпеливо:

— Грегори, кто, по-твоему, будет спрашивать что-то у меня?

При других обстоятельствах прозвучавшее в его голосе неосознанное высокомерие дико раздражало бы.

— Манипенни, — ответил Лестрад так быстро, что это явно свидетельствовало о том, что он приходил в себя.

— Это возможно, — признал Майкрофт.

— Они с Дэвидом проделали гигантскую работу, да еще и в полной тайне — поблагодари их от меня.

— Не хочешь сам это сделать?

— Дэвид решит, что я подлизываюсь, чтобы убедить его, будто мне можно доверить тебя. А Манипенни чертовски страшная, когда хочет.

— Это ты не работал с Эдит Карсон, — с чувством отозвался Майкрофт.

Лестрад снова посмотрел на фотороботы Себастьяна.

— Ему сейчас должно быть около шестидесяти — как раз примерно столько же было бы старшему сыну Романов, который по нашим предположениям убил родителей. Но ты это и сам все знаешь.

— Это моя работа — видеть все стороны проблемы.

— Крутиться вокруг склада, чтобы потом ограбить его, — логично, но не объясняет, почему Себастьян подделал материалы дела.

— Если это был он.

— Других подозреваемых все равно нет. Да и зачем кому-то вообще так развлекаться с делом? Проще было бы уничтожить всю папку. Черт, а что с уликами? Они должны храниться в другом отделе архива.

Майкрофт снова взял телефон, чтобы позвонить Антее.

— Никак не могу перестать думать о том, почему дело просто не уничтожили целиком.

—  Я тоже, — сказал Майкрофт, с вожделением глядя на пачку сигарет.

Лестрад взял ее, сжал в кулаке и выбросил в мусорное ведро.

— У меня была психологическая травма, а у тебя такого оправдания нет, — сказал он, верно поняв взгляд Майкрофта.

— Нет, — вздохнул Майкрофт.

Иногда защитные инстинкты Лестрада были весьма некстати.

— Армон любил пускать кровь, — сказал Лестрад в наступившей тишине, глядя в пустоту и видя что-то свое.

Майкрофт сжал зубы, чувствуя полную беспомощность, — в эту минуту он не мог сделать ничего, чтобы помочь. Прикрывший глаза рукой и опустивший голову Грегори был олицетворением стыда, как будто ребенку, истязаемому взрослым, который должен был заботиться о нем, было чего стыдиться.

Майкрофт хорошо его понимал.

Армон. Роман. Существовало еще много возможных анаграмм. Орман. Норма. Моран.

Моран. Немецкий коллега Майкрофта говорил, что в последнее время было отмечено увеличение числа особо жестоких преступлений, и назвал имя «Моран». Надо будет позвонить завтра Дитеру. Если сделать это сейчас, посреди ночи,  его неправильно поймут. Кроме того, Майкрофт не хотел, чтобы их разговор слышал Грегори.

Когда он снова вернулся в реальность, то обнаружил, что Лестрад внимательно наблюдает за ним.

— Ты почти спишь, — ласково сказал Лестрад.

— Ерунда, я просто думал.

— А теперь перестал?

Майкрофт поднял бровь.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — невозмутимо отозвался Лестрад. — Сделаешь мне одолжение?

— Да.

Лестрад впервые за долгое время искренне улыбнулся.

— Поспешное решение.

— Поверь, я уже понял это, — кисло сказал Майкрофт. — Однако обещание есть обещание. Уверен, ты не злоупотребишь этим.

— И поспешное суждение. Отведи меня в кровать. Я не хочу ни о чем думать. Ни о чем, кроме тебя.

— Ты ставишь трудную задачу, — сказал Майкрофт, вставая.

— Я вот что еще подумал: надо навести справки об остальных ребятах, которые были со мной в детском доме, — сказал Лестрад и стал предлагать новые направления расследования.

Майкрофт тихо вздохнул, сел обратно и выбросил из головы все мысли о плотских удовольствиях, которые ему в обозримом будущем все равно не светили.

* * *

Когда следующим утром Майкрофт вышел из ванной, Лестрад переминался с ноги на ноги перед дверью.

— В туалет хочу, — пробормотал он, пулей пролетев мимо Майкрофта.

— Мог бы зайти раньше, — мягко отозвался Майкрофт.

— Не мог раньше сказать, — крикнул Лестрад через полуоткрытую дверь.

К тому времени, как Лестрад принял душ, побрился и оделся, Майкрофт уже пил чай, слушая начало программы «Сегодня» по Радио-4.

— Сиди, я открою, — сказал Лестрад, когда в дверь позвонили.

Он привык к ранним гостям с тех пор, как Майкрофт стал с ним жить. У телохранителей Майкорфта были хорошие манеры и они никогда не открывали дверь своим ключом, когда их босс был дома.

— Доброе утро, Дэвид. Выпьешь чаю? Моего, не Майкрофта, — добавил Лестрад.

— Зависит от расписания мистера Холмса, — ответил Дэвид, закрыл за собой дверь и пошел вслед за Лестрадом в гостиную.

— Доброе утро, сэр. — Дэвид вдруг остановился как вкопанный и спросил: — Что, черт побери, с вами случилось?

Лестрад повернулся с чайником в руке и впервые за утро посмотрел Майкрофту в лицо.

— Кто это сделал? — яростно спросил он, увидев на левой скуле Майкрофта явный след от удара, который едва-едва не задел глаз.

— Не думал, что это будет так заметно, — мрачно сказал Майкрофт, осторожно дотронувшись до больного места.

— Прекрати увиливать и ответь на вопрос. — Лестрад быстро подошел к нему и присел на кресло, чтобы получше рассмотреть. — Черт, ты чуть не остался без глаза.  Что случилось?

Он так и не рискнул дотронуться до синяка и вместо этого помахал над ним рукой.

— Да, сэр, что случилось? — снова поинтересовался Дэвид.

Лестрад повернулся и увидел взгляд Дэвида, который был настолько враждебным, что он даже поежился.

— Бога ради, Дэвид, ты что, всерьез считаешь, что я стал жертвой домашнего насилия? Это был несчастный случай, — раздраженно сказал Майкрофт. — Не суетись. И ты тоже, Грегори.

— Это я сделал, да? — спросил Лестрад.

Он выглядел таким несчастным, что сердце Майкрофта болезненно сжалось.

— Дэйвид, оставь нас, — резко сказал он. — Это приватный разговор, и твое участие в нем не требуется.

— Сэр, ваша встреча в…

— С памятью у меня все в полном порядке. Подожди в машине.

Когда он говорил таким тоном, никто с ним не спорил.

Дэвид еще раз смерил Лестрада долгим взглядом и ушел с явной неохотой.

Майкрофт наклонился и поцеловал Лестрад в макушку.

— Не смотри на меня с таким трагичным выражением. Это комедия абсурда, а не домашнее насилие. Ты спал и тебе снился кошмар. Я наклонился над тобой, и ты ударил меня локтем, вот и все. Ты даже не проснулся.

Лестрад кивнул и сказал:

— Почему-то от этого мне не легче. Прости.

— Я знаю. Забудь об этом.

— Сложно сделать это, глядя на твой фингал. И опухоль еще не до конца не спала. Ты встречаешься с кем-то важным?

— Премьер-министр думает, что да.

— Как ты объяснишь фингал?

— Я не собираюсь этого делать, — сказал Майкрофт с самоуверенной невозмутимостью человека, который не привык отчитываться перед другими.

— Ну, удачи. А ведь Дэвид только-только начал мне доверять, — скорбно  добавил Лестрад. — Болит?

— Ужасно.

Лестрад поморщился.

— Боже, я лишь пытался пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — И, как всегда, не вовремя. Чуть болит, вот и все.

Он скривился, достал телефон и посмотрел на экран.

— Грегори, прости, но я должен идти — мне надо быть в Уайхолле в семь тридцать. Да, и ты сегодня без завтрака, как и я. Один из нас, — тут он многозначительно  посмотрел на Лестрада, — забыл сходить в магазин.

— Ладно, ладно, все понял. Лен снова закупится для нас. Доволен?

— Для начала сойдет. Я должен быть свободен в обед, встретимся, если ты будешь свободен?

— Где и когда?

— Я заеду за тобой в Скотланд-Ярд.

— Я сам к тебе выйду, — быстро сказал Лестрад.

— Стыдишься показываться со мной коллегам? — с живым интересом спросил Майкрофт, позволяя Лестраду помочь ему надеть пальто.

— Меня уже не так сильно мучает совесть из-за твоего подбитого глаза.

— Жаль, я надеялся заставить тебя заплатить за обед в дорогом ресторане.

Как Майкрофт и рассчитывал, Лестрад расслабился и поцеловал его.

— Значит, идем в Макдоналдс. Я надену галстук.

* * *

— Итак… никто не спрашивал тебя о фингале? — спросил Лестрад, садясь к Майкрофту в машину.

— Я ненавижу людей, которые говорят «я же тебе говорил».

— Я тоже, — с едва различимым сочувствием отозвался Лестрад. — Но тебе, должно быть, особенно тяжело, ты ведь привык всегда быть прав.

— Закончил? — недовольно сказал  Майкрфот, но его смеющиеся глаза выдавали его истинные чувств.

— Может, еще что потом придумаю. Куда мы едем?

— В «Рубенс-отель».

— Мы бы быстрее дошли туда пешком. Что мы там будем делать? — Тут Лестрад повеселел и сам ответил на свой вопрос: — Обеденный перепихон?

— Нет, я рассчитывал на обед… Ты в своем репертуаре. Действительно, как я мог быть таким недальновидным? Конечно, все закончится сексом. И ты прав, пешком быстрее, — сказал Майкрофт и попросил водителя остановиться.

Довольное выражение не исчезало с лица Лестрада весь день.

* * *

— Шерлок, сколько раз я  тебе говорил закрывать дверь! Любой может войти к тебе, как к себе домой.

Лестрад намеренно громко закрыл за собой эту самую дверь на замок и цепочку. Правда, учитывая хлипкость и того, и другого, даже в закрытом состоянии от двери было мало толка.

Шерлок оторвался от микроскопа и посмотрел на Лестрада без малейшего удивления или радости.

— Я слышал, как ты поднимался по лестнице.

— Возможно. Но как ты мог быть уверен, что это именно я? — спросил Лестрад, перекатываясь с пятки на мысок и обратно.

Руки он засунул поглубже в карманы, а кончик его носа был почти таким же красным, как шарф, обернутый вокруг его шеи.

Порхавший на улице снежок выдавал временно сбежавшую из города весну.

— Серьезно? Лестрад, ты насвистывал эту дурацкую песню, которую ты так любишь.

— Которую из? — невинным тоном уточнил Лестрад.

— Я отказываюсь снова произносить это вслух, — рявкнул Шерлок.

— Смущаешься?

— От банальности названия? Разумеется.

— Попытаюсь в будущем быть не таким предсказуемым. Пописай в это, — Лестрад протянул ему небольшую пластиковую баночку.

— Тебе придется подождать, пока я не попью чай, — недовольно сказал Шерлок, упрямо не отрываясь от разглядывания того, что лежало на предметном стекле. — Ты знаешь, где все лежит.

Он энергично махнул изящной рукой, отпуская Лестрада, и тот подозрительно оглядел кухню. Найдя наименее грязную кружку, он символически сполоснул ее и нашел чай, который постоянно мигрировал с места на место. В отличие от Майкрофта Шерлоку было все равно, какой чай пить, лишь бы он был горячим.

— Держи, — поставил он кружку перед Шерлоком

— Себе ты никогда не делаешь чай.

— И не буду, пока у тебя не станет почище. Это просто свинарник. Тебе нужен сосед по квартире, чтобы контролировать тебя.

— У меня он был бы, если мой брат не продолжал подкупать каждого претендента на эту роль.

— Он часто так делает? — как ни в чем ни бывало спросил Лестрад, словно он ни разу не слышал, как Майкрофт жаловался, каким неподходящим оказался последний кандидат. — Подожди, съешь сэндвич, я специально купил его для тебя.

— Я не…

— Я не спрашивал, голодный ты или нет. Ешь.

Шерлок неприязненно посмотрел на сэндвич, но все же снял упаковку и внимательно его изучил.

— В нем овощи.

— Помидоры — фрукт, и капелька красного тебя не убьет. Что это за шум? — насторожился Лестрад.

— Майкрофт в ванной. Или у него запор, или он снова спасает мир. Этот кусок сала даже выглядел оживленным пару минут, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Он расправился с сэндвичем за пару укусов, проглотив его, почти не жуя, как удав.

Лестрад твердо пообещал себе не считать, сколько дней он не виделся с Майкрофтом, но знал, что их было шесть. Службы Лондона по-прежнему находились в состоянии повышенной готовности. Лестрад едва сдержался, чтобы не спросить, где машина и телохранители Майкрофта, — он не видел их по пути к Шерлоку. Однако это натолкнуло его на другую мысль, и он сказал:

— Я думал, ты гордишься тем, что все замечаешь.

— Ты о чем? — надменно спросил Шерлок, уделив, наконец, ему все свое внимание.

— Если мужчина с толстым задом или животом наденет жилетку, она только подчеркнет его полноту. У твоего брата не наблюдается ничего похожего, и когда ты утверждаешь обратное, то выглядишь ненаблюдательным идиотом.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Ты еще скажи, что он симпатичный.

Лестрад был уверен, что ничем себя не выдал.

— В нем определенно что-то есть.

— Вы слишком добры ко мне, детектив-инспектор.

Лестрад круто повернулся и просто не смог не улыбнуться. Впрочем, эта улыбка быстро исчезла, когда он как следует рассмотрел Майкрофта.

— Ты хреново выглядишь, — честно выпалил он.

— Браво!

— Шерлок, помолчи и дай взрослым поговорить.

Майкрофт был настолько расслаблен, что было понятно: какие бы проблемы он ни решал, все закончилось благополучно.

— У меня есть идея получше: почему бы вам двоим не уйти? — сказал Шерлок.

— Отличное предложение, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Детектив-инспектор, если у вас есть время, не пообедаете со мной?

— С удовольствием, — небрежно отозвался Лестрад.

— Тогда идем?

— Сначала Шерлок должен предоставить мочу на анализ, — сказал Лестрад, протягивая Шерлоку баночку.

— Думаю, я смогу это сделать, — ответил Шерлок.

— Иди, — сказал Лестрад Майкрофту.

— Прошу прощения?

— Кто-то должен лично убедиться, что Шерлок предоставляет свою мочу, и побыть с ним в туалете. Обычно это моя работа, но ты его брат и ты сейчас здесь, так что вперед.

— Боже правый, — с мученическим видом сказал Майкрофт. — Ну, если это так необходимо… Шерлок?

—  Это нелепо! Если бы я не был уверен, что пройду тест, я бы на него не согласился.

— Это может быть двойной блеф, — тут же отозвался Лестрад. — Просто сделай уже это — я зверски хочу есть.

— А я, кажется, потерял аппетит, — буркнул Майкрофт.

— Тебе будет полезно… — Шерлок заметил взгляд Лестрада, осекся и пошел в туалет, драматически взмахнув полой шелкового халата.

— Все, теперь, когда с этим покончено, я могу заняться своими делами, — заявил Шерлок, вернувшись в комнату.

Он сбросил халат, под которым была темно-синяя рубашка, вероятно, стоившая больше, чем все, что было на Лестраде, включая портмоне и его содержимое, вместе взятое. Надев пальто, он сказал:

— Всегда рад видеть. Ничего здесь не убирай.

И он выскочил из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, сбежал по лестнице и, с грохотом распахнув входную дверь, вылетел из дома.

Майкрофт огляделся и поморщился от отвращения.

— Почему он вдруг решил, что я по доброй воле трону что-то в его квартире?

— Потому что он псих. Ты выглядишь измотанным, — добавил Лестрад, поцеловав Майкрофта.

— Я немного устал, — признался Майкрофт, но все же нашел в себе силы поцеловать Лестрада в ответ.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Шерлок попросил меня зайти. Ну, не так  прямо, но тем не менее.

— Ну да, иначе было бы слишком просто. Если он хотел тебя видеть, почему ушел, оставив со мной?

— Черт, — мягко выругался Майкрофт. — Должно быть, я действительно устал, раз сразу не обратил на это внимания. Он ушел, потому что знает о наших с тобой отношениях.

Лестрад старательно разглядывал стену напротив, не выдавая эмоций, овладевших им, когда он услышал слово "отношения".

— Не знаю, как. Я шифровался.

— Вообще-то нет. Ты не умеешь лгать.

— Предполагается, что это положительное качество, нет? — воодушевленно спросил Лестрад.

— Нет, когда дело касается Шерлока.

— Он мне ничего по этому поводу не сказал. Более того, с тех пор, как я шантажом вынудил его не совать свой длинный нос в мою личную жизнь, он не сделал ни одного замечания на эту тему.

— Вот как? — сказал себе поднос Майкрофт.

При любых других обстоятельствах его ровный, ничего не выражающий голос вызвал бы у Лестрада подозрения, но сейчас тот был занят мыслями о Шерлоке и поэтому лишь спросил:

— Он сделает твою жизнь невыносимой?

— Попытается, по крайней мере, — ответил Майкрофт, ничуть не обеспокоенный такой перспективой. — Бывало хуже. Может, пообедаем, вместо того, чтобы оставаться в этой дыре? Желательно сначала отправив куда надо сданный Шерлоком образец.

— Само собой. Но перед тем, как мы уйдем, я предлагаю кое-что сделать… пусть ты и сочтешь это ребячеством.

— Значит, как раз для Шерлока.

— Выдерни несколько волосков.

— У меня их не так много, чтобы ими разбрасываться, — удивленно отозвался Майкрофт.

— Ерунда. Давай, выдергивай. Спорю на все, что лежит у меня в портмоне, что первым делом Шерлок проверит свою кровать, чтобы убедиться, что мы там не резвились.

— Он что, выжил из ума? Ты видел состояние его комнаты?

— Однажды, и этого было достаточно. Но Шерлок не знает ничего о сексе. Точнее, скорее всего, в теории он знает о нем больше, чем мы с тобой вместе взятые, но он понятия не имеет, как ведут себя любовники. Если, конечно, один не убийца второго. К тому же он твой брат. Мы немного сдвинем покрывало и оставим твои волосы на подушке… нет, на простыне. А мои — на подушке. Он взбесится.

— Тебе что, семь лет? — снисходительно спросил Майкрофт.

— Значит, ты не хочешь этого делать?

— Этого я не говорил.

— Я плохо на тебя влияю, — счастливо сказал Лестрад.

Майкрофту пришлось признать, что тот, вероятно, был прав, когда он поймал себя на мысли о том, сможет ли он поставить в квартире камеру до того, как вернется Шерлок.

* * *

После шести не загруженных работой дней, Майкрофт проснулся около пяти утра. Лестрад тихо сопел рядом, и Майкрофт пододвинулся чуть ближе к нему, чтобы тронутые сединой волосы касались его руки. Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что все чаще ищет физического контакте вне секса, словно для того, чтобы убедиться, что Грегори реален и находится рядом с ним.

После нескольких недель отношений с Грегори Майкрофт начал понимать, что защитные механизмы, возводимые вокруг него стены, не только оберегали, но и превращали в пленника, иссушали все эмоции, оставляя лишь пустую бездушную оболочку. Майкрофт не открывал бутылочку с таблетками для похудения с прошлого октября, он перестал курить, а съев пару печений за компанию с Грегори не испытывал больше непреодолимого желания прикончить всю пачку.

Оказалось, что когда он счастлив, он спал больше пяти часов за ночь, хотя у такого положения дел были и свои минусы: теперь Майкрофту было трудно заснуть, когда рядом с ним не лежал Грегори, брыкавшийся во сне и перетягивающий на себя все одеяло.

Когда он сошелся с Лестрадом, им руководило лишь физическое желание, и Майкрофт не думал о возможных последствиях этого шага. Он и представить себе не мог, что  Грегори так быстро проникнет к нему в душу, что он будет с таким нетерпением ждать их следующей встречи. Майкрофту нравилось быть рядом с Грегори больше, чем это казалось возможным, учитывая, какими разными они были. Просто находиться в компании Грегори было приятно и доставляло Майкрофту удовольствие.

Для него такое было в новинку, и он заплыл далеко за буйки в открытое неисследованное море.

Глядя невидящими глазами в темноту, Майкрофт с неудовольствием понял, что он избегает думать о самой сути их с Грегори отношений. Это было больше, чем только секс и приятная компания: Майкрофт не знал, когда это произошло, но Грегри стал ему необходим. Жизненно необходим.

Майкрофт вздохнул в полной тишине и попытался не думать о новой пачке сигарет, лежащей в портфеле. Если он пойдет за ней, может разбудить Грегори, который работал двадцать часов подряд. К тому же Грегори учует запах сигарет и поймет, что его что-то беспокоит. Он и без очевидных-то примет удивительно хорошо понимал настроение Майкрофта.

Лестрад тем временем во сне перевернулся на бок, и его ровное дыхание теперь шевелило волосы на груди Майкрофта.

Было странным, что сорокатрехлетний разведенный детектив-инспектор стал столь важен для того, чтобы Майкрофт был доволен жизнью. И даже больше: с Грегори Майкрофт мог быть самим собой. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз мог позволить себе такое, но уж точно не после рождения Шерлока. Раньше Майкрофт и подумать не мог, что подобная близость с кем-то может быть такой уютной.

С Грегори все получалось само собой. Он просил очень мало, а сам отдавал сего себя.

Майкрофт нахмурился, в темноте вглядываясь в спящего Грегори. В уголке сознания притаилась мысль о том, что он обманывал Грегори или не оправдывал его ожиданий.

Майкофту было не по себе оттого, что он так нуждался в ком-то. Это должно было пугать, и, в общем-то, Майкрофту действительно было немного страшно, потому что это чувство казалось абсолютно нормальным и естественным. Словно после вечности, проведенной изгоем, он вдруг нашел свое место в жизни.

Он думал, вернее, наделся, что значит для Грегори так же много. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы в нем нуждались не меньше, чем он нуждался в Грегори.

От этого откровения у Майкрофта перехватило дыхание. Он никогда не был так сильно и так долго счастлив. Возможно, именно так выглядела любовь. Возможно, всего лишь возможно, забота о ком-то была преимуществом, а вовсе не наоборот, как он всегда полагал. Возможно, это было необходимой частью жизни.

Могло быть так, что он любил Грегори?

Майкрофт инстинктивно избегал этого слова, не желая рушить их еще новые и неустоявшиеся отношения из-за банального лексического недоразумения.

Но глубоко в подсознании Майкрофт был уверен, что если это не любовь в общепринятом значении, то он будет считать ее таковой.

 

 

[1] Знаменитое Лондонское колесо обозрения.

[2] В некотором роде игра слов: Col Sebastian ‒ имя и фамилия "Кол Себастьян". Col.Sebastian – полковник Себастьян


End file.
